


The Winchesters' Dogboy

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Creature Castiel, Cunnilingus, Dogboy Castiel, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Castiel, Orgasm Denial, Other, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Small Breed Dogboy Castiel, Teen Dean, Threesome, Top John, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, cockcage, dubcon, face fucking, owner john, owner mary, small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary purchased the small breed dogboy specifically for themselves. An eager little creature more than willing to please both of them and Castiel was a perfect fit for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchesters' Dogboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of three prompts, the original and the two requested continuations. Please read the tags before reading this.

Castiel crawled under the table, waiting, as his owners sat down. He could hear the low chatter of voices and smell the scent of delicious food but his attention wasn’t on either of those things. Under the table he could smell the scent of his humans.

Immediately his eyes zeroed in on the oldest boy.

He slowly crept forward and breathed in the scent of  _Dean_. Arousal warmed him and his tail wagged in excitement. It was only during meals that he could lap at Dean’s little cock, breathe in the teen’s arousal, otherwise he was strictly for John and Mary.

They often bred him especially John who pinned him down and pounded into him until he was whining lowly but sometimes he was given a chance to try and breed Mary when he’d been good.

A nudge at Dean’s knee had the teen shifting slightly on the chair that he’d scooted up as close as possible to the table. It took a little bit but soon Dean had somehow gotten his pants and underwear down around his knees.

Castiel’s eyes stared at the little cock in front of him and excitement had him moving closer. He snuffed at Dean and wasted no time in lapping at the cock and balls in front of him. Little hitches in Dean’s breathing caught his attention but Castiel focused intently on Dean.

He could taste the unique flavor of Dean, too young to mate, as his tail kept wagging with excitement. His own cock was hard and his hole clenched around the plug his owners had pressed inside earlier to keep his slick and several loads of John’s come from leaking out. Castiel’s eyes hooded in pleasure as the low hum of voices above continued along with the sound of cutlery as they ate dinner.

Dean’s hand briefly rested on his head, rubbing against his ears, as Dean’s legs spread out and Castiel pressed in closer. He kept sucking and licking at Dean, taking in the soft little moans and gasps, until Dean seemed to tense up.

The fingers in his hair knotted and tugged sharply but Castiel lapped up the mess and pulled back. He started to sway forward, eager to continue, until he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

Mary’s legs were spread and her dress was rucked up. He watched one of her hands below the table as she beckoned him forward and Castiel moved towards her with interest. On accident he bumped into her knee and sighed when she shifted forward more.

His eyes took in the area between her legs, wet and inviting, as his tongue darted out and swiped over her. Mary was quick to grip his hair and tug him where she wanted, encouraging pets and soft sighs from above had him focusing in on her clit.

He sucked eagerly and pressed closer when her thighs tightened around him.

Above him Castiel could hear the man who had initially purchased him, John, speaking. “Is he being a good boy for you, Mary?”

“Very.” Mary’s voice was breathless and Castiel basked in the praise. He hoped desperately this meant John would mate him again tonight. His little hole was swollen and ached with need as he shifted himself closer to Mary.

Castiel kept sucking and licking, tasting Mary and getting more aroused. He could feel her tensing and her muscles moving but never stopped. Mary’s hand kept him there and she ground his face against her. He lapped up all of her release and kept dragging his tongue over her clit.

Mary kept him there between her legs for far longer than he had spent with Dean but Castiel was more than happy to please his mistress until she was satisfied. Her hand stroked him and soon her fingers untangled from his hair.

“Dean eat all of your vegetables. Look at Sammy he’s already on his seconds.”

It was John’s voice and Castiel sat back on his legs, watched how Mary moved back up in her chair and her legs closed even though he could still smell her arousal. It was thick and heady causing his own to build.

The sound of a zipper had his head snapping up and Castiel’s mouth watered at the sight of the large, fully erect cock that John had just freed. He still had his owner’s release plugged in his ass as he scrambled over to John and wrapped his mouth around the thick cock.

It was a familiar weight and filled his mouth easily. The hand that gripped him was far larger than Mary’s and Dean’s as he was guided into bobbing his head. John’s cock filled his mouth, down his throat, before it retreated back at a slow, steady pace.

Castiel kept himself relaxed, eyes falling closed, even as he sucked. Unlike both Mary and Dean, who would give sighs or moans when he pleased them under the table, John was always silent in the dining room.

The only time Castiel heard any sound of him was in the bedroom or when his youngest owners were out of the house and John was using him enthusiastically.

John was the one that Castiel spent the most time with. His owner frequently used his mouth but mostly the man shoved his large cock into Castiel’s ass and fucked until Castiel was a whimpering, whining mess wherever his owner had decided to mate him that time.

He spent the rest of the meal with his master’s cock lazily fucking in his mouth, something he’d been trained on very early, while conversation continued at the table above him. Castiel shifted on his knees and whimpered lowly. His own cock was neglected and his hole ached with need.

“Take your plates to the kitchen and then I want both of you to finish your homework!” Mary spoke up as the sounds of eating faded and Castiel kept his position.

“Can Cas sleep in my room tonight?” that was Dean and Castiel’s ears perked up. It was rare he got to sleep at the foot of Dean’s bed or in the dog bed nearby.

John’s hand guided him quicker and Castiel knew his master was getting close to release. “No, Dean, Cas is sleeping in our room tonight.” That meant Castiel would spend the night full of his owner’s cock or lapping at his mistress.

Fingers knotted in Castiel’s hair, barely brushing against his ears, as John held him in place and warmth flooded Castiel’s mouth.

It shot down his throat and he worked to swallow all of it. Once John let go he leaned forward and lapped at the mess, licking over John’s balls, before curling up under the table and waiting the end of dinner out.

He had been good, Castiel knew he’d taken care of his owners during their meal. “You’re such a good little dogboy, Cas.” Mary spoke as she called him out from under the table and scratched behind his ears. “Such a good boy.”

* * *

John stroked his fingers along Castiel’s little body and rubbed against the dogboy’s little caged cock and balls. “Do you like that, boy?” he asked with a smirk, “Do you enjoy your owners touching your tiny little dick?”

Castiel writhed under him and whimpered lowly, body trembling and shaking as Mary undressed before climbing up onto the bed. She moved up to prop herself against the headboard and spread her legs obscenely wide.

He continued teasing their dogboy until there were high pitched whines and Castiel was reduced to a trembling mess.

At the head of the bed Mary had a vibrator and was rubbing it against her clit, gasping and moaning, as she watched them. “Let him up here, John.” Her voice was breathy, “We promised Dean that Cas could sleep in his room tonight since we kept Cas in here all of last night.”

John removed his fingers and rolled Castiel over onto his belly. He used his hands to spread Castiel’s little cheeks and ground the large pink plug into the dogboy’s little hole. It had another loud whimper escaping as Castiel’s hole clenched up around it and he tried rocking back.

“Don’t worry.” John grinned, “Once you’ve gotten Mary off I’m going to fuck your little hole until you’re full of come.” He patted Castiel’s ass affectionately and pushed him towards Mary. “Put that mouth to use.”

Castiel scrambled up and immediately went to where Mary was still playing with herself, moaning and breathing heavily. She turned off her toy and set it aside, spreading her legs wider and guiding Castiel’s face to where she was wet.

He watched how Mary let herself get lost in the pleasure of Castiel’s mouth working her over and how her fingers knotted in his hair, shoving his face harder and where she wanted. The first orgasm came over her quickly as she ground herself against Castiel’s face and her head shoved back. Mary’s mouth had fallen open and her cheeks were flushed.

“You’re so gorgeous.” John breathed as he moved up to her and kissed her slack mouth, “Is he making you feel good?”

“Yes.”

John kissed her again and moved back, “Good. Once we put him in Dean’s room I’m going to make you feel even better.” The words rewarded him with a grin and Mary tugging him down for another kiss.

“You should fuck him while he eats me out.” She breathed against his lips, “You know how I love the way he whimpers against me.”

“Anything for you.”

He moved away and behind Castiel. The little dogboy’s tail was lazily wagging as he lapped at Mary’s clit but John’s full focus was once more on the large plug. He picked up the bottle of lube he’d set on the bed when they’d first come in and stroked his thick cock, slicking it up and moaning as he worked himself up.

His fingers curled around the end of the plug to pull it free and show off the gape of Castiel’s little hole. He pumped a few fingers inside, feeling the slick passage and how deliciously hot Castiel was inside. “You made a good choice.” He swallowed as he looked at Mary, “Such a pretty little dogboy with a perfect little hole.”

Mary grinned at him even as she gasped and tried spreading herself wider. “I knew he’d be a good fit for us.”

John pulled back and yanked Castiel’s hips up, shoving the dogboy into a good fucking position, before he started to push inside. It was just as hot and tight and perfect as it was every single time he fucked their dogboy.

His groan was loud in the room, drowning out the wet sound of Castiel greedily eating Mary out. “Fuck.” He hissed out and lost control slamming himself inside to the hilt with a snarl.

Castiel whimpered against Mary, hole tightening down on him and body trembling at suddenly being stretched wide open and full. Only a few seconds passed before he was once more sucking on Mary’s clit.

John let his hand wander around to feel where his cock was pushing against Castiel’s belly, shoved all the way inside their little dogboy and filling him beyond full. Castiel was a small enough breed that the full length of John’s cock could always be seen pushing against the skin of Castiel’s belly when John fucked him.

“Give it to him hard, John.” Mary managed after shuddering through her second orgasm, “I know how hard your day was and he’s a good stress reliever.”

He was more than happy to comply and gripped Castiel’s hips so he could start fucking in long and hard and deep. When he really wanted to lose control he _always_ picked up Castiel, took the little dogboy to their bedroom and rammed himself into Castiel’s little hole until he was completely spent.

While he fucked himself into the little dogboy Castiel occasionally whimpered or gasped against Mary when John hit his prostate but Castiel never stopped lapping and sucking on Mary the entire time John pounded into his ass.

“Take my dick.” He growled, “Take it like the good little bitch we know you are.”

Castiel’s plump ass pushed back into him and his tail was still, raised and occasionally brushing John if he leaned forward as he continued to drive into Castiel’s smaller body. “Ohhhhh. Ohh John.” Mary was moaning as Castiel furiously sucked at her and each of John’s powerful thrusts pushed Castiel’s face against her even more.

Her third orgasm had her slumping and slowly moving out of the way as John pressed Castiel into the mattress, slamming into him and groaning as the bed knocked against the wall. Underneath them the mattress groaned but John kept snapping his hips forward quicker and harder until he slammed deep coming with a groan.

“Did that feel good?” Mary asked from where she was watching him finish as he fucked forward a few times chasing the pleasure of release.

John pulled his cock out of Castiel with a wet, sucking sound and pushed Castiel’s pink plug back inside. “Yes.” He grinned at her as he cleaned up the mess and tugged on a pair of lounge pants. John scooped Castiel’s limp, panting form up and moved towards the door. “I’ll be right back.”

Mary only grinned at him and spread out, “I hope so. I was hoping I would get to ride you tonight.”

He picked up his pace, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway to carry Castiel towards Dean’s room. It was silent inside, Dean already sprawled out and sleeping as John deposited Castiel in the dogboy bed they’d bought.

A few pats on Castiel’s head, “Good boy. Now watch over Dean tonight.” He turned and left the room knowing Castiel would end up curled up at the foot of Dean’s bed by morning but not caring as he headed back to his room intending on enjoying the rest of the night with his wife.

* * *

Weeks later saw Castiel whimpering brokenly, aching and needing, as he humped the pillow that had fallen on the floor. He worked his hips desperately as his breathing increased and his body warmed until strong hands hauled him up.

“I know exactly what you need.” John’s voice was rough and teasing, a tone Castiel recognized even in his desperation. He was moved into the next room where his other owner, Mary, was on the bed. Her ass was raised up, just like a bitch in Heat, and Castiel’s cock ached.

The instant he was placed down on the mattress he was on her. Castiel pressed right up to her and started jerking his hips forward, panting and whimpering, as his cock managed to slip into her.

It was  _very rare_  that he ever got to fuck Mary but Castiel enjoyed getting to bury himself inside a wet bitch and knot even if he preferred being mated himself. He lost himself to roughly fucking in and out of Mary, chasing relief and his knot, as Mary moaned breathlessly beneath him.

“That’s it. Good boy.” John’s voice came from the side, “She’s really enjoying that.”

The slap of skin against skin filled the air as Castiel got closer and closer, working his hips quickly. “ _Ohhhhh_.” Mary was pushing back into him and Castiel tightened his grip as he felt his knot starting to swell.

Mary moved and Castiel barely noticed her reaching underneath herself as Mary’s moans got louder along with a low buzzing sound he’d heard a few times before.

Finally his knot caught inside and swelled as his cock spilled into Mary as she continued to moan louder until she seemed to shudder. “Was it good, Mary?” John’s voice came from beside him and Castiel barely glanced over as his cock continued to empty his seed into Mary.

“Yes,” she spoke up, “He always gets so enthusiastic around this time.”

Castiel almost whimpered when his knot finally popped free and Mary moved away from him, climbed off the bed and out of the room. “We get back I’ll fuck that ass of yours.” John patted his head, “I know how hungry you can get for dick around this time.”

They were only gone for an hour before Castiel was scrambling out the back door and into the backyard, naked and hard, as he sniffed the air. He could hear the barking from the neighbor’s dog and shoved his way through the gap, racing across the lawn towards the other dog and shaking all over.

Immediately the other dog was on him, sniffing and whining, as his fur brushed up against Castiel. He could smell the other dog’s interest and the way his own body reacted to it as slick started to leak out of him.

The warm weight that climbed on top of him, crushing him down, had him shaking and whining lowly as the dog started to jerk its hips forward. Castiel could feel the dog’s cock brushing against him and missing as claws dug into his sides, warm breath panting against him, until its cock managed to shove into him.

His mouth fell open and his breathing hitched as immediately the dog started to fuck into him brutally. Castiel felt full and warm as he whimpered for release as a thick cock pumped in and out of his ass rapidly.

The dog was far rougher than his owner, John, but Castiel’s instincts had him going pliant under the dog as it fucked him hard. He could feel the instant the knot started to catch on his hole and finally shoved into him, swelling and locking them together.

Castiel gasped when the dog turned and the knot tugged on his aching rim but he didn’t try to move away and instead remained there as the dog emptied its load into him.

He could hear cars going by, people talking and a door slamming. A glance up revealed his owner’s neighbor coming towards them as the knot inside him popped free and he took off running, hole stretched and messy.

Castiel managed to find several of the neighborhood dogs and dogboys to mate with, taking knot after knot, until he managed to stumble across a bitch. He sniffed at the female, whining lowly, before he moved to mount.

His arms curled around the bitch as he worked his hips forward, grunting, until he managed to get himself inside. Immediately he started thrusting desperately, hips working quickly, as his hands dug in and his lips parted as he panted.

The bitch tried moving away but he kept his position and fucked until his knot started to grow. His eyes hooded and his mouth dropped open as his knot caught inside, locking them together, while he started to shoot his release into the bitch.

He ignored the sounds she was making, trying to move away and causing his knot to tug painfully. Castiel snarled lowly, holding fast, until the bitch settled down and he could wait out his knot. There were a few more attempts for the bitch to get away and it wasn’t until the third try that his knot was small enough that it popped free.

Castiel had managed to find another dog and was pinned under it as it thrust into him single-mindedly when he heard his owner’s calling his name. He perked up and tried to scramble out from under the dog but a vicious growl and the feel of teeth had him stilling.

He sank back into his mountable position as the dog continued to fuck into him, quickly and harshly working its hips forward, before it knotted him and turned them ass to ass. Castiel panted against the warm grass as it spilled its release into him and his ass clenched down on the knot, muscles milking the dog’s knot greedily.

They stayed like that until the dog’s knot finally popped free, come and slick spilling out onto the grass, before he took off towards his home where he could hear John yelling for him. Castiel’s ass ached and his body was still warm, need and arousal still thrumming inside him.


End file.
